


Fleurs Du Mal

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Song Birds [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Inquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, F/M, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: The Bull's Chargers are one of the most sought-after merc companies in Ferelden and Orlais. When a cryptic letter comes via really ugly raven offering a Job the Iron Bull he's skeptical. The job is for Maxwell of House Trevelyan. There's no harm in at least hearing the man out about a cryptic job...right?





	1. Prologue: A simple Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone! 
> 
> This little nugget fell into my lap while I was listening to Sarah Brightman singing Fleurs du Mal and it just sang of a fun but dark and just right up the Adoribull alley. Just a short little fic hope you all enjoy!
> 
> All my life I've been waiting for  
> In this perfume of pain  
> To forget when I needed more  
> Of love's endless refrain   
> We live  
> And we pray  
> Pour les fleurs du mal  
> I've lost my way   
> What is done will return again  
> Will I ever be free?

_Messare the Iron Bull_

 

_I have heard many good things about your company from an associate in Orlais, you might remember her, Sister Nightengale. I know you typically don't operate in the Free Marches but I am desperate for a competent company to actually get the job done and actually do the job right. Someone very important to my sister and I has gone missing. No word, nothing. He was due here in Orlais a week ago and sent no word he was detained. We fear something may have happened to him. We will pay you handsomely for your help if you take this job and to...sweeten the pot as my friend says, we will pay you some coin for just coming to listen to us. If you decide to at least hear us out we will be in Val Royeaux for another two weeks._

 

_M & E Trevelyan_

 

The Iron Bull arched an eyebrow as Krem hung off his horn looking over his shoulder. "Whatcha thinking Krem-puff?"

Krem hummed as he scratched at his chin. "Dunno chief, we don't really go to the Free Marches."

"He said he was going to be in Val Royeaux. Jobs have been kinda hard to come by down here, we've already dipped into our reserves to cover that shit that Rocky blew up." Bull turned his head to eye his lieutenant. "We need a job and the Trevelyan's have money, last I heard the heir was marrying the daughter of that Antivan family...the Montilyets." The ugly raven that had brought the letter to their stronghold. "That is one ugly bird." He jolted back as the raven gave a snarling croak and flew off in a flurry of papers sending things scattering across Bull's table. "Damnit!"

Krem snickered, "didn't like you calling it ugly."

Bull rolled his eye and he shook his head, "go get the boys ready. We still have some daylight left we can still get halfway to Val Royeaux by nightfall."

The 'Vint clicked his heels and saluted before turning to go and do as he was told. Bull turned back to the letter looking it over; there were at least four other companies he could name that could operate in the Free Marches and probably less expensive. He scratched at the base of his horn and sighed shaking his head. He lifted the letter looking at it closely; to the untrained eye the letters were perfectly written but Bull could see the slight tremor in the writing and it struck something in the Qunari. M & E Trevelyan were worried about whoever went missing. He read the first line again, he did remember Sister Nightengale or 'Red' as he called her; a smile crossing his lips. She was the only redhead he had ever come across that didn't take him up on his offer to ride the Bull but she got them good jobs.He gathered up his pack and his axe moving to meet up with the boys and start the journey to the capital, even if they didn't take the job easy coin just wasn't an option to pass up; besides it was worth it just to hear the Trevelyan's out.


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull listens to the Trevelyan twins about the job they have lined up for him.

 

A day and a half later found The Iron Bull and Krem standing before a modest (well modest looking for Orlais) home sitting on the waterfront. An elf pushed open the gates open and motioned for them to follow him inside. "Please, good Ser's this way. Lord and Lady Trevelyan are waiting and we are already late." The elf hustled them through the gates and into a small tea room having them sit. "I will inform them that you have arrived." With a quick bow, the elf dipped out of the room leaving the two mercenaries to stand awkwardly in the lavish room. The table was low to the ground surrounded by lush pillows of warm reds, golds, and browns, an ornate looking tea set sat on the low table and Iron Bull looked down at his second.

"I don't think we're in Orlais anymore Krem-de-la-Creme." The room screamed Tevinter to the Qunari and made his eyesocket ache. He saw the tension in Krems shoulders as his fingers flexed, wishing for a sword. "What's your read?" He muttered softly bending his head to look into Krem's face.

"Room screams Tevinter. Even worse screams Altus." Krem's lip curled as his fingers curled into a fist. "Thought they were from the Free Marches."

"We are." The doors swept open again and the two turned to see a pair of beautiful people walking into the room. The man was tall with a wide build, muscular without being bulky; his skin was a lightly tanned color showing that the man spent plenty of time outside. His eyes were a deep amber color and his hair was a sun-touched brunette color that was swept back by a black tie and a light dusting of stubble on his angular jaw. Next to him stood a woman who held the same bone structure and hair color though her eyes were a deep grey color. The two looked like they had stepped out of a painting and it left Iron Bull and his second near dumbstruck by their beauty. But there was also an intelligence to them as well as a small current of ruthlessness that somewhat set Bull on edge. "You must be the Iron Bull and Cremisius Aclassi." The man said holding out his hand, his lips curling into a smile as his eyes sparkled with interest. "Maxwell Trevelyan, Lord of House Trevelyan out of Ostiwck."

Bull and Krem shook hands with the man as the woman stepped forward. "Evelyn Trevelyan, elder sister and advisor to Viscount Tethras in Kirkwall." She shook their hands just as firmly as her brother had and Bull caught the awestruck look on Krem's face and how the man's hand lingered a second longer than it should have in hers. The Qunari had to suppress the smile at seeing his second so dumbstruck by a pretty face; it was rare but always hilarious when it happened but he would tease and laugh later. "Please have a seat, we can discuss things while we have tea." She motioned for the men to sit down and she knelt and began to set up the teapot. She held the pot in her hands and closed her eyes; the mercenaries started as they saw steam start to rise from the pot.

"You're a mage?" Krem blurted out, snapping his jaw closed.

A smirk curled Evelyn's lips as she opened the pot dropping in a few scoops of tea. "Yes. I studied in a few different circles, was there in Kirkwall when it fell to shit. I voted to dissolve the circles and allow us mages some form of freedom and self-government not unlike the schools in Tevinter. I was at the Conclave with Divine Justinia and sat in on those peace talks for three weeks." She pulled a face and shook her head. "That was how Maxwell and I met Sister Leliana, we all became rather fast friends." She began to pour the teas sliding them over to the two opposite herself and her brother.

Iron Bull took the cup, taking a bit of pleasure in the surprise on Maxwell's face as his large fingers held the cup gently. He remembered when the rebellion had broken out in the Free Marches, course his team hadn't been up there but they kept Dalish's abilities well under wraps on jobs to protect her. "Nasty business that rebellion. Glad to see that it all seemed to work out well for everyone." He sipped the tea his eye going wide as he caught the spicy flavor and his eye snapped to where the twins sat smug as can be. "This is spiced tea, out of Par Vollen. How did you get your hands on this?"

The smug smile on Maxwell's face grew larger and he shrugged. "We have our connections. When Leliana had told me that the leader of Bull's Chargers was a Qunari I knew I had to see you for myself. I've heard a few stories of your exploits from some of my contacts here in Orlais and you come highly recommended." He lounged on the pillows behind him as his sister drew her knee up to rest her chin on it.

"So...about this job. We're here to at least hear you out. Can't pass up the money for just hearing about a job." Bull scratched at the base of his horns.

"Our cousin is missing," Maxwell muttered, his sister holding her cup gently.

"Missing person?" Krem asked, "ain't that a job for the city guard?"

The Iron Bull watched the twins carefully. They could do that freaky ass twin shit; talk without talking. With Bull's training, he caught something else in their little exchange, the way they looked at each other spoke volumes about what going on. "You're cousin isn't a Marcher. Is he?" He asked quietly, "why don't you tell us everything." It wasn't a question even though it sounded like one.

Max sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and scratching at his stubble. "He's our cousin, that much is true. However, we are....separated by some degree." Bull could see the distress in the movement and it tugged at something in the Qunari. "We are not first cousins, not even second cousins. Hell, the blood is so diluted it's like saying we are in line for the Nevarran throne. But he's ours." 

Bull's eye fell to Evelyn who was oddly quiet. Something in her changed, it was subtle but Bull saw it, just like he saw everything. She was a vibrant woman, commanded the room when she walked in with her brother but now something was different. Her shoulders were hunched, her hands clutching at her teacup like it was a tether, an anchor into the world. "Where is he?" He asked softly, feeling the skin on the back of his neck prickle.

"Qunaris." She said softly, "he didn't come home." Bull and Krem could hear the emotion in her voice, saw the tremor in her hands. The mercenaries looked at each other before they snapped back to attention when she continued to speak. "I can't even feel him anymore."

Maxwell pulled her into his side, kissing her temple as his large hand cupped her shoulder and she turned into his chest with a shuddering breath. "Evie is really close to him." He explained, "she studied in Tevinter when Ostwick and Kirkwall threatened to make her tranquil just because of her connection to the Fade. Varric's cousin Maevaris, a Magister, took her in for six years. She met him at a party, just after he became an Enchanter for the Circle of Minrathous. Evie admired him; his strength, his good looks, his magic, his compassion for slaves. The bonded immediately and so strongly when she wrote home I thought she had found a husband. When she brought him to our family home in the Free Marches even I was smitten with him, so fucking charming that one. Then we found out we were related through some old bloodlines and settled into a familial bond."

"He promised he would be home. 'Just a quick trip, no worries lamb.'" Her voice took on a deeper pitch as her fingers curled into her brother's housecoat. She was trembling, shaking like a leaf. "Promised he would make a speech, dance with me and giggle over how poorly dressed the Orlisians were compared to the rest of us."

"Shh Evie, it's ok. We'll get him back, Josie said the wedding is on hold till we do. He'll be here." He whispered into her hair, rocking her gently. Bull and Krem felt slightly out of place, intruding on what seemed to be an intimate and private moment. Max looked at them, his eyes were filled with a plea. "Dori means the world to us, after the rebellion it was just me and Evie. We cling to every bit of family we find blood or otherwise. I know we are asking a lot but please can you help us?"

The Iron Bull looked down at his second and sighed; they couldn't resist pretty faces. A sore spot that got them both teased mercilessly by the whole crew. "We aren't exactly...welcome in Tevinter," Bull mumbled. "Qunari and a 'Vint deserter." He watched as the twins seemed to slump as if all hope was gone. He watched as Maxwell pulled out a pouch sliding it across the table. 

"Thank you for at least hearing us out." The man's voice was tight as if he was choking back tears.

Bull arched an eyebrow, "I didn't say that we weren't taking the job." It was almost comical how fast the twin's heads snapped back up to gape at him. "Call me soft-"

"You are soft Chief," Krem muttered. 

"Don't mind Krem-puff. He knows this is the right call. We need to discuss details, what we're gonna do, rules to play by." He watched the twins pull apart and stand. Maxwell had a smirk on his face and it was one that sent a shiver down the Qunari's back. 

"C'mon, you're gonna see everything." He motioned for everyone to follow and he leads them through the house to a large well lit room with a beautiful view of the ocean through the large windows. A long table with maps, papers, books, and missives was laid out with several people surrounding the table. As they entered a beautiful Antivian woman decked out in blues and golds smiled moving to kiss Maxwell. "Hello love." He purred softly.

" _Amore_." She purred tucking herself into his side as his arm slipped around her waist.

"This is my betrothed, Lady Josephine Montilyliet. Antivian diplomat, commander of a fleet of merchant ships, and ruthless negotiator and the light of my life." He nodded to the other people in the room. "Introductions are to be made. Cullen Rutherford, captain of my guard and very close friend from Evie's time in the Kirkwall circle." He motioned to the attractive blonde man with the lion's mane coat.

"Pleasure." His voice was rough as he looked them over with a critical eye.

"Cassandra Pentaghast-Rutherford, Lady Seeker and dragon slayer."

The harsh looking woman made a disgusted noise as she rolled her eyes so hard Krem thought for sure they would pop out of her head. She would be terrifying if it were not for the small swell of her belly. "Dragonslayer, you'll have to tell me that story." Bull chuckled.

"It was an age ago as Maxwell well knows. He makes it much more than it truly is."

Maxwell looked unrepentant, in fact, he seemed to preen under her harsh stare. "And you of course know-"

"Red!" Bull said with a grin bigger than his axe.

"Good to see you again Bull, Krem as well. I trust your whole crew is doing well?"

"As if you don't know," his second scoffed with a smirk.

"And last we have-"

"Varric Thethras, Viscount of Kirkwall, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcomed tagalong." Varric laughed, "also your ticket into Tevinter." The dwarf leaned back to get a full look at Bull and chuckled. "Shit I didn't think that Qunari came bigger than the Arishok. Damn, I owe Hawke some money on that."

Bull grinned and laughed, "boy did he have an impressive rack."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise again and Bull was starting to think that was her default noise for everything. "Can we please get moving on this? My hips are aching." She shifted her weight nearly toppling herself and Bull caught that this was her first kid.

"I told you, you did not-" Cullen stopped dead at the glare and he held up his hands. "Alright, alright, Maker forbid I worry about my wife and child." The man chuckled at the icy glare she cast at him, unperturbed by it in the slightest. At Josephine's polite cough everyone turned eyes to the table and Bull braced his hands on it, leaning down to get a good look at everything.

"Fill us in." He said smoothly. "Who exactly are we goin' after?" He asked as he looked at the map, seeing where things were drawn and placed.

"His name is Dorian...Dorian Pavus." Josephine said softly.

Krem sucked in a sharp breath, "Pavus...fuck." He muttered


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is in trouble and Bull hears the most backasswards plan he has ever heard

_Underwater, that's what it felt like. His head was muddled, filled with cotton and sand. Everything was muted, even for the Fade. He couldn't grasp his magic, couldn't think, couldn't speak. But he could remember. " **Don't go."** She had whispered to him. Propriety had wept as she had crawled into his bed like a frightened child._

_Oh, how he had laughed, petting her hair like she was being unreasonable. Looking back now she wasn't, he should have listened to her. She always had an uncanny knack for sensing trouble. **"I must, just a quick trip; no worries lamb."** oh how wrong he had been as those words echoed and bounced so hollow around his head and in the Fade. Everything flickered, he was caught between dream and reality. But he saw them sitting just out of sight, waiting, wanting. Demons._

"How is he?"

_Words floated, sound and color, bright and painful. He knew that voice and it was one that, at one time, brought so much comfort in the Fade. Now it only brought up feelings of hate and dread._

"Sedated. The amount of magebane in his system should have killed him."

"My son is stronger than that."

"He is defenseless in the Fade without his magic."

_He wished he could laugh at their ridiculous notion that he could be held. He would show them, show them that he was not going to be a puppet anymore. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Panic gripped him as he tried to touch his magic, feel it's soothing warmth. He wanted to grip a staff, to defend himself, call the forces of the undead or horror to guard him. Darkness began to encroach on him as skeletal hands reached out for him._

_**"EVELYN!"** _

~::~::~::~::~

The Iron Bull sat dumbstruck as he gaped at the twins. They were serious. "Let me get this straight-" He cast a glare at his Lieutenant who snickered, nudging him with his elbow. "You want us to galavant into Tevinter to steal back the only son of one of the most influential Magisters of the Imperium?"

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds crazy." Maxwell snarked, "yes we do. He's our family...Maker only knows what's happening to him..."

"He's a pampered Altus. Ain't nothing happenin to him." Krem snorted, the bitter tone of his voice caused a bit of concern for Bull that this job might be too much for the 'Vint.

"Krem." Bull's voice was low as he saw the thunderous look on Maxwell's face. "We're trying to wrap our heads around this. Like I said, Krem's a wanted criminal and I'm an 'ox man'. Most 'Vints see me and run the other way."

"That's why I'm here Tiny." Bull turned his head to arch his brow at Varric.

"Tiny?"

"Just roll with it." Cullen muttered, "he's got a thing for nicknames."

"Two peas in a pod." Krem rolled his eyes.

"You love it Krempuff."

Just as the chatter was going to dissolve into something else entirely; Evelyn screamed, sharp and painfilled, as she crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut. Several voices in varying degrees of alarm raise as Maxwell caught her and held her up. Her long fingers held tight to her hair as she trembled, her skin ashen as tears spilled from her eyes. "Dark, scared...drugged. Cold. He's cold." She whispered as her brother held her. He pried her fingers from her hair and held her trembling hands. "He can't touch the fire, he can't reach it." She whispered.

Bull felt the skin on his neck prickle as he watched her finally pull herself up. It was like a switch flipped inside of her, the light from the windows glittering on the tear tracks on her cheeks but she looked ready to unleash hell on whatever came her way. He watched as she pulled away from Maxwell and spread her hands on the table glaring at the map of Tevinter. "We need to move."

Maxwell raked a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands lightly. "We're running out of time. Varric how many people can you get into Tevinter?"

"Five is pushing it for a 'diplomatic visit'. Mae is already sticking her neck out for this. Cousin or no she is part of the Magisterium and I'm the Viscount of Kirkwall, I've got Avaline wanting my ass for up and leaving...again."

"I know." Maxwell said softly as he turned his eyes to the two Chargers. "What type of people are in your crew?"

"Warriors mostly, Rocky likes to blow shit up. Two elves but I won't put them in Tevinter. Got a healer too." Bull muttered folding his arms over his chest. From the sounds of it, this wasn't going to be a job for the full Chargers, something rolled in his stomach and he had something of a bad feeling about what this job was.

"Don't blame you." Maxwell blew out a breath, working to calm himself though now there was a nervous energy buzzing around the room. "Alright, here's the plan. Varric will take The Iron Bull, Krem, Leliana, and your healer into Tevinter."

"I'm going to. I'm Mae's protege, it would look strange if I wasn't at the party."

"Whoa, wait party?"

"That's how we are getting in." Varric said with a shrug, "Magister Maevaris Tilani is my cousin by marriage and the leader of the Lucerni. A group of 'Vints who want to change the Imperium for the better. She's hitting the big 4-0 and wants to throw a grand bash, course that's just a cover for us to go and grab Sparkler."

"Hello did we all miss the part where I am a wanted criminal in Tevinter?" Krem all but snapped, his patience starting to wear thin.

"We will disguise you. We need someone who can speak Tevene natively."

"But-" Krem stopped as he felt a hand on his and looked to see Evelyn looking at him with large doe eyes.

"Please...I can keep you safe."

Bull watched as Krem floundered for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden change in Evelyn. The way she changed faces was a little disconcerting for the ex Ben-Hasrath and he would have to speak to someone about that. "Cheif's call." He heard the 'Vint mutter and all eyes turned on him. 

Bull sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face, palm at the base of his horns. "It's risky...though the Qunari might take more attention than you Krem de la Cream." He chuckled at the snort he got and turned back to the twins. Hope blossomed on their faces and he sighed. "Alright, we've got our team, we just need a plan. Getting from Val Royeaux to Qunaris. A week going by land to the port to grab a ship and two weeks by sea." He tracked movement over the map when he heard Evelyn chuckling.

"We're not taking a ship or going by land." She lifted the glittering blue crystal from around her neck and tapped it with her nail. "Mae?"

" _Avanna somniari."_ A chipper voice chirped from the crystal. "Are you ready to come back?"

"We have a few more things to do and gather, but we will be able to get over there once the moon is high. Are you prepared?"

"For visitors? Always." The voice laughed. "I will see you soon."

Maxwell nodded. "Sounds like Mae is ready for you all. While you go to Tevinter the rest of us will go to our estate in the Marches to await your return. The Chargers are more than welcome to relax and wait for you there."

Bull grunted. "How are we getting to Tevinter exactly."

It was Evelyn's turn to laugh as she wiggled her fingers, green magic pulsing and weaving around her fingertips. "Magic." 


	4. One by land, two by sea, three by magic fucking portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull learns more about the Trevelyens and also learns just how they are going to be getting to Tevinter

The meeting broke and Bull and Krem were lead to the parlor where the Chargers sat relaxing. It looked like they were all in the middle of a game of Wicked Grace and were set up comfortably with drinks and food, even Skinner looked like she was enjoying herself in all the luxury. "Chargers." He greeted as they walked in.

"Cheif!" Five voices chorused back as they all stood, drinks, cards, and food abandoned as they crowded around Bull and Krem.

"So whats the job?" Rocky asked.

"Rescue job, in Tevinter. Pack it in and we'll explain." An hour later had everyone gaping at him and Bull blew out a breath. "I know this plan sounds-"

"Crazy?" Stitches asked.

"Suicidal." Skinner griped.

"Beyond the realm of reason?" Dalish chimed in.

"All of the above," Krem growled, "but we took the job."

Bull nodded his head as he folded his arms. "Yeah, Stitches is going to come with us. The rest of you will go to Ostwick and wait for us. Dunno what kinda shit to expect but I want you to stick to Maxwell like flies on mabari shit."

"Lovely imagery." Maxwell laughed, a smirk on his face as he waltzed into the room.

"When in the South..." Bull smirked back.

"Quite." He chuckled dryly shaking his head, "The Iron Bull, may I speak to you? Privately?"

"Sure." Bull pushed himself off the wall and followed Maxwell down the hall and into what looked like an impressive weapons room. His eye fell onto a beautiful dawnstone greataxe. The blade sharp and fanned out in an almost dragon shape. He let out a low whistle, "damn..."

"Beautiful isn't she?" Maxwell chuckled stepping next to him.

"Shit yeah, she got a name?" He couldn't take his eye off of the glimmering metal. The handle was engraved with gleaming lazurite and onyx; it really was a masterpiece.

The human smirked, "Ataashi." The Qunari word rolling off his tongue surprisingly well and sending a bit of a shiver down Bull's spine.

He barked a laugh slapping a hand on Maxwell's back. "And how do you know a Qunari word?"

"I know some people. Was Knight-Captian under Cullen for a while in Kirkwall. After Hawke killed Merideth and Cullen took over as Knight-Commander. Ran into a few Quna...well a few Vashoth. I know there's a difference with you people."

Bull arched his brow tilting his head down, "You're really well versed in that, most humans don't know the difference between the three."

Maxwell shrugged turning to lean against a glass case. "So long as everyone gets along I could give two shits. Course, not the reason why I brought you in here."

"Figured, lay it on me Boss." Bull folded his arms waiting.

"It's my sister. While you're in Tevinter I don't want her out of your sight."

"I can keep her safe, that's not a problem. But I need answers, Saarebas, even Bas Saarebas, make my skin still crawl. I'll protect her don't worry but I served in Seheron and got some pretty bad memories."

Maxwell chuckled, "you and me both, though mine was during Kirkwalls rebellion."

"Point taken, but I need to know that I won't have to put her down. I watched her snap between emotions and it's got my teeth itching."

Maxwell stayed silent before his shoulders dropped. "we've always had mages in the family. Templars too. Evie's abilities manifested on our fourth birthday...fire. Pretty terrifying, but father sent her to the Ostiwk circle that day. I had a fit, we're two halves of the same soul, being separated was not an option, so I went too. Trained as a Templar while she learned to control her magic. We went to Kirkwall together and she passed her Harrowing...but Marideth...she still...she wanted her Tranquil." Maxwell wrang his hands together. "So Varric, Hawke, and I smuggled her out and got her to Mae, that's where she studied in Tevinter for a while."

"Uh-huh..." Bull waved his hand for the man to continue, his brain overclocking to try to put all the pieces together.

"A couple of years before the explosion of Kirkwall's Chantry, Evie was traveling back for the Solstice...she was ambushed at the Gallows. I couldn't...I didn't..." The man's shoulders shook for a moment before he took a deep breath. "Cullen had found her, he found her wondering the docks."

"What happened to her?" Bull feared he knew the answer but the question needed to be asked.

"They made her Tranquil. My brothers in the Chantry made her a fucking Tranquil." Maxwell snarled slamming his fist into the wall.

Even hearing what he had already guessed created a cold ball of dread in his stomach. "Don't Tranquil not have access to their emotions?"

"They don't. You saw Cassandra back there yeah? She's the Lord Seeker, leader of the Seekers of Truth. They keep the Templars in order and stop abuse, or at least they were supposed to. You see the Seekers had a secret, a pretty big one. They could reverse the Rite of Tranquility, its what started the fucking war. Course if we never had the Rite in the first place we wouldn't have had a war, I wanted to find another way. The risks of reversing the Rite were so great, I could have lost her. My soul, my twin I could have lost her to the Void. But Evie...she wanted to dream again." Maxwell scrubbed his hand over his face. "So we did it, Dorian and another mage, a Fade expert, helped. They brought back a spirit of Faith to touch her. It broke the Tranquility but it left her broken. Dorian and Mae retrained her in Tevinter, helped her gain control of her magic again. Then we discovered she can never be possessed."

Bull blinked in surprise, "you wanna run that by me again Boss?"

Maxwell gave a self-deprecating smile, "Evie can never be possessed, but her magic is...volatile. It's supercharged with her emotions, Dorian could keep her calm it's why they were always together. They were...connected. Evie can pull the Fade open, create doorways to pass through and she can...connect with people. I can't...I don't know how to really explain it. She just touches them and suddenly she...knows them, can feel them. No matter the distance she can find someone shes got a connection with and find them."

"So why can't she find Dorian?"

"We don't know, he's...blocked somehow. That's why we need you." The Templar sighed raking his fingers through his hair, "Evie just needs to touch someone to...connect. She'll be wearing gloves while in Tevinter. 'Southern modesty' she'll claim but you need to watch out for her. She's half mad with Dorian gone and their connection fragmented. She'll try to connect with anyone who even mentions House Pavus."

Bull knew his jaw was hanging open. It was insane on a whole new level. "Can she control it? She didn't wear gloves with me or Krem." The thought of it happening without him being aware didn't sit well with the merc.

Maxwell sighed, "sort of. She'll want to connect with you three before you all enter Tevinter. I know I ask a lot, I'll double what I'm already paying you but I have no choice. She needs to have that connection to keep you safe while in Tevinter."

The Iron Bull groaned as Maxwell looked up at him with pleading pretty golden eyes. Bull was always a sucker for pretty eyes and a bleeding heart. "I'm going to regret this...alright I'll keep her safe and get your Dorian back."

Maxwell's smile was blinding, "you are a blessing from the Maker himself!" He spun around to walk out of the room but paused at the door. "Take Ataashi with you and feel free to pick whatever weapons out for your men." The man left Bull gaping at his back.

The Qunari chuckled as he shook his head and selected two weapons. A beautiful onyx mace that was flecked with summerstone for Krem and a simple but sturdy viridum longsword with a serrated blade and Halla wrapped leather around the handle for Stitches. He caught a servant as he was walking past the room, letting him know what weapons needed to be taken to wherever they were meeting up in to depart for Tevinter. He asked about where he could find the Lady of the house and followed the directions down the hall. He found the rotunda where Evelyn sat surrounded by books, papers, quills, and overturned inkpots. He carefully walked over to her and crouched down, ignoring the protest of his bad knee. "Quite the mess you've got here." He chuckled.

"The mess helps me think." She mumbled moving papers around, ink staining her fingers as she smudged her fingers over the paper in front of her. "Maxwell told you."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, says you need to connect with me, Krem, and Stitches."

"Qunari don't like magic." It was stated simply, "Tal'Vashoth don't either. The Vashoth though, they don't mind, their minds are their own. Free of influence and prejudice. Tal'Vashoth sees but still don't understand. The Qun prickles under their skin, teachings drilled in from birth, a preplanned birth. You were distilled, planned ahead of your time." Her ethereal eyes met his. "Never a person...not truly. A thing, a tool...a weapon."

Bull felt laid bare before her, after a moment he chuckled. "Guess you got a point." He looked down, a sketch catching his eye and he slowly picked it up. It was of a man, a seriously good-looking man in a battle ready stance with his staff behind him and his hand held out read to cast a spell. 

"Dorian," she whispered, "you're just like him. Created for a purpose but not filling out the predetermined destiny." She looked down at the sketch. "Dorian won't play House. with the woman Halward selected. 'Generations of careful breeding.' Dorian just wants love, someone to love him as he is. Tevinter won't let him do that...won't let him find love."

Suddenly everything clicked into place for the Qunari and he sees the whole picture. "We'll get him back." He mumbles, he watched her nod as if she expected that to be his answer and he blew out a breath with a chuckle. "Anyone ever tell you you'd make one hell of a Ben-Hasrath agent?"

"Adaar said the same thing once when I convinced him that it was a brilliant idea to streak through Val Royaux naked as a nug." She gave him a sweet smile, batting her eyes. "It was, after all, his idea."

"Sounds like a hell of a story." He laughed as he stood up holding his hand out to her.

She placed her, now gloved hand, into his and got to her feet. They walked in silence down the halls before ending up in a mirror enclosed room. Stitches and Krem were suited up, the chosen weapons resting on their hip. Varric sat talking with Leliana, both were decked out in fine clothes; Varric in reds and golds while Leliana looked comfortable in clothing of deep purples and blues. Varric had a beautiful looking crossbow on his back while Leliana held an elegant looking longbow. Maxwell waited with Josephine and smiled as he saw them, he had Ataashi in his hand, the greataxe resting on the floor while Josephine was leaning against a stormheart staff with a glittering crystal at the top held by two serpents.

"Bout time you two showed up." Maxwell cracked holding the axe out for Bull while Evelyn took the staff from Josephine. Maxwell took his sister's hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "I've filled them in...they're ready when you are."

Evelyn nodded as she slowly pulled one of her gloves off. She moved to Stitches and smiled at him, "a pleasure to meet you Stitches. Thank you for agreeing to come with us."

The healer blushed a bit and smiled, "someones got to keep this lot moving. Pretty sure Cheif wouldn't be up and moving if it wasn't for me."

She smiled at him again and held out her hand, the healer dropped his hand into hers and she closed her eyes. Afte a moment she let him go and moved to Krem, the same smile on her face though Bull noticed something else in her eye as she looked at his Lieutenant. She took his hand, a blush crossed her cheek as she quickly let him go and stepped back. She bit her lip, looking at Krem from under her lashes before she moved to Bull and tilted her head to look up at him. "You're the last." She held her hand out and her long fingers spanned over his heart, the tips dipping under the straps of the harness. Warmth spread from her hands and Bull felt something of a shock drive through him; not unpleasant but different. It felt almost like when Dalish would cast a barrier on him. Her hand pulled away and she stepped back closing her eyes, there was a small hum at the back of his head and a slow smile spread across her face. "Now I can keep you all safe." She whispered.

Krem looked up at Bull with an arched eyebrow. "The shit you get us into Cheif."

"You'd be bored otherwise Krempuff." Bull laughed hoisting the axe to his shoulder. "Now how do we get to Tevinter?"

Evelyn chuckled as she tapped the crystal around her neck. "Are you ready for us Mae?"

"The way is clear love." The voice on the other end was bright and Evelyn nodded as she moved to a mirror.

The crystal at the top began to pulse with a golden light and she let out a slow breath as she began to spin the staff in her hands, the golden glow of the crystal forming an almost ribbon-like tendril that slowly began to form a circle. The mirror shimmered and the gold thread began to pulse, rippling as it began to splinter and crack. " _Apertus."_ She whispered and slammed her hand into the center of the circle and the mirror broke away revealing a room on the other side. Bull, Krem, and Stitches all stood in awe of the doorway and Varric laughed.

"Let's go children, Tevinter awaits." He hopped through the glowing circle with Leliana close behind. Stitches shrugged as he jumped through after them, Krem sighed as he walked through and yelped as the Iron Bull popped him on the ass and followed after him. Evelyn smiled to her brother before stepping through, the gateway closing behind them.

On the other side, a woman lounged on a glorious looking lounge, a book dangled between her fingers and a glass of wine in the other. She flicked her blonde hair back, a smirk curling her lips. "Welcome to Tevinter kittens, lets have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I totally stole the traveling mechanics from Dr. Strange....well kinda I mixed it with how sorceresses traveled in the Witcher games too. I mean honestly, in a land of mages you would think that someone figured out how to move from place to place without the use of horses, wagons, and boats. 
> 
> Also, I finally got my Tumblr working properly again so now you can send me prompts there as well as here. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dark-huntress-moony


	5. Un Amour Fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is caught in the inbetween, an old friend makes an appearance, and party invitations arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings; Now here you are going to see a bit more into Evelyn. I drew some inspiration for her from River Tam in Firefly.
> 
> If you do not have any idea who River Tam is please pause this and go look up River Tam on youtube! SHe is an amazing character made by Joss Weeden and portrayed by the beautiful Summer Galu! 
> 
> She's also got some hell scary lines like 'I can kill you with my brain' She's both childlike and dangerous and that's what I'm trying to get with this version of Evelyn.
> 
> Now that that is done....READ ON MY LOVES!

Dorian felt weightless, but this time it felt comfortable, not like he was struggling through some marsh. He slowly blinked his eyes open and he found himself laying on plush pillows and silken sheets with a golden canopy above him. He slowly stood up, finding himself shirtless with intricate snakes coiling around his arms and deep red pants. He chuckled shaking his head as he moved through the room to the balcony and looking over the ocean scenery. It was no place he had ever seen before but the sun felt warm on his face and the breeze carried the gentle scent of crystal grace. "Beautiful."

"Interesting what your subconscious comes up with." A voice drifted behind him and he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Except you usually aren't here." There was no heat in his voice as he folded his arms on the banister and sighed watching the waves crash against the rocks below.

"Ah yes, normally it's one of those Qunari you are so obsessed with." Slowly a body slid up next to his, still enough distance to be proper but there was a sort of friendliness and respect in the body language. 

"I am not 'obsessed'. I merely have exotic tastes." Dorian sighed opening his eyes seeing the sky starts to darken. "Why are you here Solas?"

"You were finally dreaming, Evelyn has been looking for you. She said in her letter that her connection to you has been....well not severed but something close to it." The elf sighed watching the clouds. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Letters? How primitive." He scoffed with no heat, he knew that she liked to write out letters and encrypted them well enough that not even a Qunari code-breaker could break. "This is my dream, don't I have to wake up for it to end?"

Solas arched an eyebrow at him, "this isn't your dream Dorian. I had to pull you into the in-between much like I did with Evelyn when we broke her Tranquility. Trouble is I haven't been able to reach you until now. Where are you?"

"Seems my father hired some thugs to club me while I was arriving in Minrathous, terribly tacky might I add. I heard talking at some point before the Fade sucked me back in and I went running for my life. They've been dosing me with magebane. Keeping me complacent. I thought I smelled the sea when they were moving me one time. Am I still in Tevinter?"

"Evelyn seems to think so." Thunder roared in the distance, sounding much like a dragon roar rather than a force of nature. "I was able to find your magic signature and follow you much like Evelyn can. Perhaps they broke the magebane cycle, too much will kill you and for all your father's faults he does not wish to see you dead."

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket...everyone loves those." Sarcasm dripped heavily from the mage's voice as he watched the sky begin to fall apart. "Seems like we are running out of time." Garbled voices could be heard and Solas began to fade away. "I am hardly one to admit I am frightened, but I fear my Father is getting ready to do what he had planned to do when I first left. Tell Evie..." Lightning ripped the sky striking the wall and illuminating everything in a haunting way as thunder ripped the sky apart. "Tell her to find me." Another bolt struck the balcony and Dorian felt himself falling, plunging headfirst into the cold water as he lost his grip on himself and his magic.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::

The Iron Bull sat quite comfortably in a chair at Mae's dining room table. She had welcomed them all with warm arms and a roguish smile that had even Stitches charmed. They were all dressed up for dinner though the 'pre-party' as Mae and Varric had put it was only just them and they were all talking about their next move. Bull watched as Krem sat staring at Mae and Evelyn as they talked, the two women making exaggerated motions with their hands. "Ya alright Kremcicle?"

"Huh?" 

"He's surprised," Evelyn said quietly, making both men jump. She gave them a bashful smile. "Sorry, I try not to do that but you're both very loud. I'm not used to your voices yet." She tapped her temple, indicating what she had meant and Bull tried to suppress the shiver that raced up his spine. "Mae is like Krem, only the opposite. She was born a he, her father let her be who she was and she leads the Lucerni with Dorian."

"You've said that before. When you introduced us. What is the Lucerni?" Bull asked lifting his goblet to his lips.

"We are a group of Magisters who are tired of the rest dragging our country through the mud." Mae turned her icy blue eyes to Krem, "When did you know?"

"Since I was a kid, used to pretend to shave in my dad's mirror. Bonding moments, then dad went into slavery and I joined up. There was a doctor who kept my secret for a bribe and then he went away and the new doctor wouldn't keep my secret. I ran and that's how I met Bull." Krem said quietly.

Maevaris nodded her head in understanding, "that is what we are trying to change. More than that...I want a country where we can marry for love and not just for power. When I married my sweet Thorold no one recognized our union. That is going to change."

"And the slavery too." Evelyn smiled.

"Quite right lamb."

"You don't have slaves?" Bull asked leaning back and drumming his fingers on the table as his goblet was refilled by a fiery looking elf who blushed nicely when he smiled at her.

"Not a one. My servants are well paid and their living quarters are rather accommodating if they chose to live on the grounds. Some go home to their families even." She smiled as the elf filled her glass as well. "Thank you Valindra." The elf giggled flashing a coy look at Bull before departing the room. "But the Lucerni is neither here nor there is it? That is not why you are here."

Evelyn pushed her plate away and braced her arms on the table looking pensive. "I cant feel him, Mae, at least not like I normally can," she whispered.

"That is because he is being dosed with Magebane." A voice drifted over and Krem, Stitches, and Bull all went instantly still, their hands itching for weapons. "I see I am late for dinner."

"Ah, sleeping beauty has joined us. About damned time, did you have a good nap?" Mae's lips curled as a bald elf walked in and took the only vacant seat at the table between Varric and Evelyn.

"It was hardly a nap Magister Tilani. A pleasure to see you again Lady Trevelyan and Viscount Tethras and you as well Divine Victoria."

Iron Bull choked on his wine and slapped a fist to his chest as he coughed. "I'm sorry but what?"

The elf blinked slowly, "surely you knew that you traveled with the newest Divine of Southern Thedas."

Leliana sighed, "we were not going to mention that since I have not taken my vows and been sworn into the Chantry just yet Solas."

"Way to ruin the surprise Chuckles." Varric chuckled making Evelyn snort a small laugh while Mae covered her lips.

"My apologies." the elf, Solas, hummed. "Now, shall we discuss what I was able to find out from Dorian?" Solas saw the blank look on the three mercs faces and he let out a long-suffering sigh. "You do know that you are here to rescue Dorian Pavus of House Pavus yes?" At their nods he continued, "well at least you aren't going in blind like the last fools Evelyn sent on a wild goose chase."

"It was not! Those people needed help." The mage grumbled.

Bull watched as Krem's face got red and before could say something the kid spoke up. "Who the fuck are you to talk to her like that? She is trying to help someone she loves."

"Whoa Krem." Bull tried to placate him as a knowing smile crossed Mae's face and Evelyn blushed hotly. "Simmer down."

 Krem growled at him and Solas glared daggers back at the 'Vint; Bull groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So," Varric hummed into the tense room stabbing at a carrot. "About this rescue mission?"

Solas nodded as he launched into what he had discovered. Soon after dinner had finished and everyone moved to their rooms. Bull bid his crew good night and shut the door; sitting on the lavish bed and grunting as his ass sunk deeper than he was used to. The windows to his room were open letting in the warm breeze of the North drift through carrying the scent of the garden below. It soothed some parts of his mind even as he caught a glimmer of red fires from Seheron across the ocean; memories of what he had dealt with there drifting through his head and turning his stomach. He pulled his boots and brace off and sliding a dagger under his pillow, laying back with a groan as the pillows cradled his head and he felt the tension start to drain from his body. His door creaked open and his hand went to the dagger pulling it out as he sat up as quickly as the bed let him. He saw the door hanging open a fraction and movement on his left had him turning, the dagger poised to strike when he caught sight of auburn hair and silver eyes. 

" _Vasheden_ , Kolsen's balls. I damn near stuck you there Boss."

Evelyn had her slender arms wrapped around the bedpost, looking at him with ethereal eyes. Her face was open and made her look a hell of a lot younger than her true age and Bull knew he was dealing with the child-like side of the woman. She wore a simple white dressing gown, the pale blue robes draped over her figure as her hair fell in a braid over her shoulder. "You're on edge." She whispered.

Bull had to school himself to not flinch at her creepy doll-like stare and fell back on his training as a Ben-Hasrath agent. "A bit yeah, kinda out of my element here." He sighed as she sat down in a flourish of silk and he put the dagger back. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head, "I don't do well on my own. After they...fixed me Max and I slept in the same bed for a little while. Then he met Josie and I went back here. Mae doesn't like to sleep alone either, she misses Thorold. Dorian was always very warm."

Bull nodded slowly starting to see a pattern, "well Krem's pretty cuddly and Aclassi guy." He smirked at the joke, a bit upset that Krem wasn't there to groan about how horrible it was.

Evelyn snorted a laugh, "he's a good man. Looks up to you like a father."

Bull felt his heart clench, "We don't have-"

"I know."

The silence stretched between them, she perched on the end of his bed like a giant bird. She chewed apprehensively on her bottom lip, the pale flesh turning red under her teeth. "So," he drawled slowly, "not that I don't mind a pretty woman in my room in the middle of the night...?" He waved a hand at her.

She blinked owlishly at him before realization flashed over her face. "Oh right...I came in here for a reason." She wrapped her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knees. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

" _Vasheden_." Bull muttered feeling his skin prickle under her gaze.

"I chose you specifically The Iron Bull. Dorian likes Qunari specifically large males. Josie had joked he had _un amour fatal_ -"

"A fatal love?" His Antivan was rusty but he smiled a bit as she nodded.

"I wanted to use that to try to reach him...I can pull apart the fade and walk like a demon." She twisted her fingers in the fabric of her robe. "I want you to walk with me." She whispered. "he's scared but if he knew that someone strong was coming after him he might be able to hang on a little longer."

Bull grunted, "dunno if anyone told you, Qunari don't dream."

"Then why do you have mages?" She shot back arching a brow at him.

He didn't have an answer for her, "look give me something solid to hit and I can do that. But dreams and demons? Nah." A shiver went up his spine, "besides I don't have a connection to Dorian. I've only seen your sketch of him."

"I'm the connection."

Seems she had an answer for everything causing Bull to groan. "How can we even get there?"

"Solas knows a way." She turned her large eyes to him as her lower lip trembled, "please Bull. He's scared, that scream I heard back in Orlais has me frightened for him. Halward will do something terrible to bring Dorian to heel."

The Qunari huffed a laugh and reached out to ruffle her hair with his mangled hand, "can't say no to that face." He mumbled.

Her smile was radiant as she launched herself at him. "Dorian is really going to like you!" She curled into him and Bull wondered if this was how a Tamassren felt when one of her wards came to her for comfort. He sighed as he settled back resting his head on the low headboard as she continued to cling to him though she shivered now. His large hand settled on her back and he kept his breathing even and rhythmic to coax her into security.

 _"Kost imekari"_ He rumbled at her.

"Peace is hard," She whispered. Her voice was small as her ear was pressed to his chest and she listened to the strong beat of his heart. "Why do all Qunari call me a child?"

"Perhaps it's when you are like this you are almost child-like." He winced as she ground her ass into his pelvic bone. "Watch what you're doing, you have boney hips."

"Dori says the same thing." She sighed, her breath dancing across his skin. "Tell me a story, something funny."

Bull blinked in shock; having this beautiful woman in his lap stirred nothing sexual in him but he felt the urge to protect her like he did with Krem. He chuckled as he settled her into his lap more securly his chin resting on the top of her head as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns on her back. "Alright  _imekari_ , you ever hear of Giant Baiting?"

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Across the city, Aquinea Thalrassian walked calmly through the gilded halls of her home. Her heels clicked pointedly as slaves scattered out of her way. She pushed open the doors to her husband's study and strolled in, "Halward." She greeted him with a sniff, her voice as cold as the ice she commanded.

"Aquinea, what do you want? I am busy." 

She ignored his clipped tone moving over and dropping a letter onto his papers. "We have been invited to Maevaris Talani's birthday celebration in three days it seems."

He scowled up at her, "surely you did not say yes." He growled.

Barely contained disdain glittered in her dark eyes. "Of course I did, the Archon will be there as well and we must make an appearance or be the laughing stock and disgrace our house name." She turned in a flurry of black silk and onyx hair. "Have Dorian ready as well  **dearest** ," The word dripped with more venom than a viper as she tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. "People are starting to talk." She walked from the room, slamming the door behind her.

" _Kaffas_ ," Halward snarled as he swept his arm over his desk sending papers flying as he stormed over to a bookshelf. He pulled a book and the shelf slid to the side revealing a passage. He moved swiftly down into the bowls of his home and stopped at a heavy wooden door; he slowly pushed it open and saw a slave girl slowly cleaning his son's naked flesh. The room smelled of Fade, magic, and blood; Dorian lay on a table in the center of the room with runes carved around him and magic binding manacles on his wrist and ankles. He was stripped bare of all his clothing and pale under the flickering light of the torches. His eyes were open, staring at nothing and Halward reached out to run his hand through his son's limp and lifeless hair.

"Come for a visit Magister Pavus?" A voice snaked over to him as a man stepped out from the shadows.

"We have run out of time. See the ritual ready, we do this in two days."

"But the-"

"I expect results, you said you could do it so see it done Erimond."

"Of course," the man gave a serpentine smile, "two days."

Halward leaned over his son pressing his lips t his forehead. "Soon all will be well my son." He whispered, his thumb rubbing Dorian's temple.

Inside his own head, Dorian's screams echoed in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell free to leave any questions loves I love hearing from you and 8f you aren't already join me on Tumblr to keep all up to date on your favorite stories!!!!


End file.
